Adios Inocencia
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Que pasaria si una noche, por azares del destino, Starfire mira..un canal porno?Ya no seria tan inosente!Sensaciones extrañas y perturbadoras?[Quizas un StarxTodos o TodosxTodos]Lean y dejen review..mala para summarys T.T¡LIMA!


**Kyo:Hola a todos mis fans y lectortes!nn Me siento muy feliz porque...**

**Shiroi: te acabaste las galletas de naranja?¬¬Uu**

**Kyo:jeje si losiento, ten tepaso mis palomitas...**

**Shiroi:ok..tu siguele antes que coeminze la pelicula!**

**Kyo: Ok!ya ya!..Bien, me siento muy honrada y emocionada por presentarles mi primer fic de los Teen titans n.n...Si, s euq ehabia dichoq ue seria otro, pero bueno...tenog primero este capitulo de este fic asi que mejor lo publico..**

**Shiroi:Dices eos nomas porque no tenias anda bueno que hacer ¬¬Uu--kyo le mete a la boca un puño de palomitas--O+O**

**Kyo:como decia n.n...Bien, sera mi primer fic..ademas de que es de los Teen Titans sera algo medio pervertido, la primera vez que escribo un lemon o lima TTuTT**

**Shiroi: la primera que lo escribes, pero cuantas no has leido!¬¬Uu chica pervertida**

**Kyo:ya callate y dejame terminar o ninguno mirara la pelicula ¬¬!**

**Shiroi: ok ok..doña enojona ¬¬Uu...**

**Kyo: bueno, comoe s pervertida, y n se porque se me ha dado por escribir parejas raras este fic, quizas sea un StarxTodos o un TodosxTodos o los dos juntos!nOn..jeje no piensen tan mal**

**Shiroi:mejor si piensen mal!¬¬**

**Kyo:¬¬''..Beuno, auqnue digo ese tipo de pareja no abra mucho explicito solo que aveces pareceran parejas segu la narrativa, ek les parece!n.n...Bueno y sin mas preambulos...el Fic!**

**Shiroi:ya era hora u.ú...**

**Adiós Inocencia**

**Cáp.1.-Programación inesperada.**

Ya era de noche, no hace más de una hora habían terminado de cenar pizza y tofu para Chico Bestia, y ahora, todos se encontraban viendo el especial de películas de los viernes nocturnos.

--¡Genial!..¡Siempre quise ver esta película! nOn--grito emocionado el chico de color verde que brincaba animoso sobre el sillón al ver que la penúltima película que darían ya era presentada con el nombre de "Harry Piotter vs. GalaxWars".

--Ya la has visto veinte veces ¿Y todavía dices eso? ¬¬--le dijo seriamente la Chica Oscura que le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

--Es que...yo digo que la quería ver otra vez...n.nUu--

--Viejo, podrías ir por las palomitas de maíz, es que ya se acabaron…--pidió el Chico Robotico a su amigo el Verde dándole el plato vació mientras el joven titan se paraba molesto directo a la cocina.

--Chico bestia, ¿podrías traerme a mi también un bote no muy grande ni muy pequeño de la sustancia amarilla que tanto me gusta? ya he terminado la anterior…--pregunto la extraterrestre pelirroja de una forma tan clara que era imposible que Chico Bestia no le trajera lo que pedía.

--Si Chico Bestia... ¿Podrías traerme también a mi un vaso de soda?--pregunto el líder titan.

--Si si…--les contesto a ambos mientras que sus amigos veían los créditos del empiezo--No se porque tengo que hacerlo yo, ¿Por qué no mandaron a Robin a todo esto?..¿Por que el no vino por su soda? ¬¬!...--se decía molesto el chico mientras preparaba el paquete de palomitas y las ponía en el microondas.

°Hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo

La paz reinaba en la galaxia

Y los pueblos se creían a salvo de todo mal existente

Pero no sabían que en un planeta azul llamado Tierra

Una nueva clase de villanos atacaría para conquistar el universo…°

--¡oh! ¡No!..¡Ya empezó la película!...me la perderé! T-T--se dijo cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz gruesa de un sujeto que ni conocía dentro de la televisión--¡vamos vamos palomitas apúrense y prepárense!...--

Los ojos del Verdisimo chico miraban expectrantes como la bolsa de palomitas daba vueltas sobre un plato de vidrio y lentamente se escuchaba en su interior un suave "Pop".

--Si sigues viendo el microondas así se te destruirá la única neurona que te queda ¬¬Uu...--se escucho una voz de entre los demás titanes, una chica encapuchada que tomaba un poco de té le miraba de reojo.--si tienes tanta prisa mejor prepara las cosas de Robin y Starfire…--

El conocido chico transformable ni le contesto a su compañero, pero aun con la mirada fija a las palomitas comenzó agarrar un vaso y servir en el lo que parecía soda pero como hacia todo ello sin fijarse siquiera, no se dio cuenta cuando en vez de tomar al mostaza de Star, tomo un recipiente idéntico hasta en color pero no en sustancia que tenia escrito "Nuevo liquido rebitalizante"…y por un descuido la etiqueta se callo al piso, quedando idénticamente a lo que al chica alíen había pedido.

Pip pip pi…

--¡Por fin!..¡Ya esta listo!...--sin esperar mas, tomo todas las cosas, brinco al sillón casi aplastando a Raven que enojada lo quito con su aura negra y repartió entre sus amigos los pedidos.

°--Harry…por favor…dime que no es cierto...¡¡por favor!!--

--Lo siento Herfione pero…es la única forma…por favor huyan antes que explote la bomba que implante dentro de Dubly…--

--¿Mi...Tiene una bomba?--

--Si Dubly, lo siento pero así destruiremos a Lord Volteado y Diark Blackden Jr.--toma a al animalejo y lo lanza contra el Cometa de la Muerte y sale volando en su escoba antes que lo alcance el impacto.

--Noooo!!!!...—

¡POOM!°

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que la película había comenzado y casi llegaba a su fin, Raven desde el comienzo el pareció tonta y sin sentido alguno y prefirió limitarse a ver cuantos errores cometía la película…

--3567…En ningún momento se mostró en la espalda de Dubly un reloj ¿como apareció mágicamente? ¬¬Uu…. —

--Shhh…quitas la magia de la película!!—se quejaron un par de buenos y mejores amigos.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaba realmente interesados en la película y no perdían el tiempo para decir cosas como "Genial!", "Eso es! acábalos", "Patea su mágico trasero amigo rajado!"...entre muchas más.

Robin, se había quedado dormido después de la primera hora cuando el Director Dumbleadore dio el discurso antes de que un rayo desintegrador de uno de los secuaces de Diark Blackden Jr. lo desintegrara, ahora tenia el bote de palomitas en la cabeza y la cara pintada de plumón con figuritas raras y un par de bigotes obra de Chico Bestia y su amigo Cyborg que eran vigilados por la mirada acusadora de Raven quien no hizo nada sabiendo que ya les iría mal.

Mientras que Starfire, ajena a sus amigos y la película, no paraba de tomar su "mostaza" pensando en mil cosas, esa noche el sueño se le había quitado y ahora tenía energía suficiente como para dar la vuelta al mundo en una hora y todavía tener tiempo para ir a su planeta dar la vuelta ahí y regresarse.

°--Por fin lo...acabamos…--

--No Harry, tu lo acabaste, por favor resiste hasta que venga la GalaxiAmbulancia…--

--No...Podré soportar mas…Herfiore…dile a Anikilado Jr. Que en verdad…cof cof...es un clon del profesor Slenpo...cof cof…y dile a Winny que nunca me gusto y que solo salía con ella para darte celos a ti…cof cof...--

--Oh…Harry...--

--Pero…cof cof…lo siento Herfiore pero…cof cof… dile a Tequila que...cof...cof…te cuide…cof cof…y dile al Wero Trapo que...siempre...cof cof..me gusto..cof cof..adio….--y murió.

--NOOOO!!!HARRY ES GAY!!—

¿EL FIN?°

Por fin la película había acabado y Cyborg había golpeado a robin para despertar quien se estiraba medio dormido, Chico Bestia brincaba en el sillón de la emoción mientras hacia movimientos de pelea como en la película, Raven aun acabada seguía contando los errores y Star leía los créditos finales.

--Tuvieron mas de un millón de errores...en el final cambiaron el nombre de "Herfione" a Herfiore", y Anikilado Jr. No era clon del profesor Slenpo sino del profesor Slento, a demás que el final es totalmente estupido como la película, nunca creí poder ver algo tan tonto además de Chico Bestia…--se elevo un poco para dirigirse a su habitación sin ni dar las buenas noches.

--Vamos, ¿no fue genial Cyborg? ¿¡No es la mejor combinación de aventura, violencia, romance, explosiones y ciencia ficción?!—decía un demasiado emocionado chico verde que brincaba y daba patadas y golpes al aire—me fascino cuando llegaron los ninjas voladores en sus escobas!—

--A mi me gusto la ultra mega nave del malvado Diark Blackden Jr. ¿Viste toda la tecnología que tenia?...—

--Wuah!—bostezo el pelinegro—titanes, será mejor irnos a dormir ya es tarde…--dijo el líder con un gran sueño a sus compañeros.

--Como podré dormir después de ver todo una guerra de!...—Pof!..Callo en el suelo dormido.

--Creo que tanta emoción lo han cansado, yo lo llevare a su cuarto y luego dormiré Robin…--comento el chico de metal mientras agarraba en brazos a su amigos y se disponía marcharse.

--Si...buenas noches…--el petirrojo se voltio un poco hacia tras donde vio una cabellera roja que seguía leyendo los créditos de donde se hablaban de mas de doscientas personas--¿No piensas ir a dormir Starfire?...—

--No Amigo Robin, no tengo ni tan siquiera la doceava parte de un nano segundo de sueño, prefiero quedarme a seguir viendo programas en el gran televisor…--aclaro la extrañamente bella alienígena mientras su vista volvía a al televisión y tomaba el control en sus manos.

--Esta bien Star, pero no te desveles mucho….Buenas noches…--se despidió su amigo que ya cansado se dirigió a su habitación.

--Buenas noches amigo Robin…--

--

Starfire, se encontraba cambie y cambie de canal, tenia mas de cien canales para ver y casi ninguno llamaba su atención y cuando uno lo hacia duraba muy poco tiempo y solían ser infomerciales o programas de noticias, pero de pronto, Starfire cambio a un canal que nunca debió conocer.

--¿Uh?... ¿Que es eso?..¿Play..Boy?..Creo que en español significa Chico Prendido n.n…lo veré, parece que será interesante…--Cambio al respectivo canal que había visto en la guía interactiva y parecía que no tenia nada de malo.

Starfire miraba hipnotizada la televisión, como un chico platicaba en un bar con una linda chica.

--Debe ser una película de parejas amorosas que tanto detesta Raven…--se dijo a si misma mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón y no apartaba ni un momento su vista.

Pero la curiosidad de Starfire creció mucho más, cuando vio que el chico y la chica que jamás se habían visto comenzaban a besarse y reír tontamente.

La pelirroja se toco los labios sonrojándose, la idea de hacer lo mismo con cierto chico le daba ese efecto.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando la inocencia de Starfire, esa inocencia que la así tan buena y pura como una niña pequeña que no conoce el mal, dejara poco a poco de existir.

Las ropas volaban por el cuarto, mostrando los perfectos cuerpos desnudos de ambos, los besos ardientes y las caricias que probaban la piel del otro no faltaban, eso no era amor, era algo más carnal. Y se dio en claro cuando el chico metió su miembro dentro de ella que gemía y rogaba por mas y mas y él, complaciente le daba el gusto. Sin censura alguna, cada cosa, por más pequeño que fuese el detalle, era mostrado a un extenso público.

La tamaraniana respiraba agitadamente, ¿Qué era todo eso?...Si todos los humanos eran así…Robin también tendrá…La cara de la muchacha se sonrojo mucho mas, y entre los gemidos de la chica y los insistentes golpeteos que el chico le propinaba con su "amigo", la alíen apago la televisión, completamente perturbada e intentando dormir se fue a su cuarto.

--

Starfire respiraba con agitación, tenía las mejillas encendidas y se revolvía entre las sabanas, repitiendo el nombre de su líder y amigo.

_Robin besaba el cuello de la alíen quien suspiraba y gemía al sentir las manos desnudas como él recorriendo su cuerpo, una se detuvo en su pecho y comenzó a acariciárselo mientras la pelirroja gemía fuera de si. _

_--Robin...Robin!...—gritaba y repetía mucho mas su nombre cuando sintió una de las manos del chico explorar una parte que nadie nunca había visto era sumamente intima. El chico maravilla sonrió lujuriosamente al ver al reacción de la extraterrestre y le excitaba el que ella gritara de esa forma su nombre._

_Después de un rato de "exploración", el petirrojo dejo lo que hacia para comenzar a besarla casi devorándola, beso su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros-donde dejo pequeños chupetones-, sus pechos con los cuales jugo un poco, hasta bajar a su intimidad, y antes de saborear esa parte de ella que estaba bañada en un jugo que seguramente sabría exquisito, le mando una mirada lujuriosa y con malicia, ella no reconoció a su líder en esos momentos, pero eran mas las sensaciones que sentía placidamente que no le dejaban impedirle nada. _

_La lengua del pelinegro provocaba el suculento manjar de dioses, tan dulce y salado, quería acabárselo todo pero no quedaba satisfecho con lo que mucho que ya había tomado. La pelirroja se movía como se lo permitían las manos de Robin que sujetaban sus muñecas, su respiración era demasiado agitada y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta solo para gemir y suspirar el nombre de su amado._

_--Robin...Robin…Robin!...—_

_---Star...Star…---_

--¡Star!..¿¿¡¡Despierta que te ocurre!!??—

La chica despertó agitada y tratando de controlar su propia respiración, se voltio a un lado y vio a sus amigos aun con sus pijamas, observándole.

--Que... ¿Que ocurrió?—pregunto ella, que apenas y recordaba un poco que había soñado.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue callado por, inesperadamente, el Chico bestia.

--Bueno, nosotros estábamos dormidos cuando empezamos a escuchar un extraño ruido y pues, los ruidos nos llevaron a tu cuarto y te poseída…--trato de explicarse, pero casi ni él mismo se entendía.

--Así es Star, estabas como loca, te movías de la cama de un lado para otro...además que estabas sudando, parece que tenías fiebre--siguió contando el mitad robot que aun no entendía bien lo que había ocurrido.

--Cyborg...tómale la temperatura…--dijo la voz de un chico que apenas y llegaba. Sus compañeros se apartaron dejándole pasar.

--Robin…--se dijo para si la pelirroja quien se sonrojo apenas y vio a su amigo, recordando mas cosas sobre su sueño.

Cyborg se acerco hasta su amiga, y con un extraño aparato de su brazo biónico midió su temperatura.

--Esta bien, Robin, su temperatura esta en su estado normal…--fue la respuesta que dio después de un corto chequeo.

--Entonces… ¿Ya podemos ir a dormir otra vez?—pregunto el chico verde a sus amigos mientras bostezaba.

--Si, vamos entonces…aclaro el petirrojo y luego se dirigió hacia su amiga tamaraniana—Si te llegas ha sentir mal, como enferma, avísanos para que Cyborg te haga un chequeo total…--

--Si…-

El trío de hombres salio del cuarto de la alienígena, pero raven avanzo un poco hasta quedar enfrente.

--Uh... ¿Ocurre algo Raven? ¿Algo mas que deba saber?...—pregunto curiosa al ver a su amiga todavía en su cuarto ¿Acaso había algo que no le había dicho?

--Star...además de lo que dijeron los chicos, tu...decías el nombre de Robin…--

La pelirroja se ruborizo, cada momento la llevaba más y más a descubrir en su totalidad el sueño que había tenido.

--Pero también hay algo más, que solo yo he notado…--

Starfire el miro confusa. La Gótica se acerco a su amiga un poco más para que nadie, le escuchara.

--Fija tu vista abajo…estas…_mojada_…--Raven sabia lo que significaba, pero dudaba que Starfire supiera siquiera a que se refería, así que acerco su mano a la sabana de ella y la destapo, mostrando u liquido que al tamaraniana nunca había visto.

La ojiverde miro extrañada el líquido viscoso, recordaba haberlo visto en algún lugar ayer, pero no sabia muy bien lo que era. Curiosa y bajo la vista de su amiga, toco un poco con la yema de los dedos, observándolo más cuidadosamente.

--¿Qué es esto Raven?—le pregunto viéndola a la cara, la aludida se sonrojo, esquivando un poco la vista.

--Eso...eso es…--estaba nerviosa, no sabia que responder, su vista se dirigía a ese liquido mientras pensaba en una respuesta, inconcientemente su vista se fue cerca de la parte donde se supone que había salido, se sonrojo mas y le dio la espalda apenada.—duerme ahora…mañana te lo diré...¿de acuerdo?—

--Si...--la mitad demonio ya se iba ir del cuarto de su amiga cuando una voz le detuvo detrás de ella.

--¿Debo cambiarme de ropa verdad?...—La pregunta tan inocente hizo que el sonrojo de la oscura aumentara.

Continuara….??

**Kyo: Bueno,e speor y les haya gustado el primer capitulo, no tengo idea de como continuar los siguientes pero ahi vendran cuando tenga inspiracion n.nUu..**

**Shiroi:sigo diciendo,e stas mal de cabeza ¬¬Uu..**

**Kyo: jeje n.n'''..si notaron, corregi faltas de ortografia para una mejor lectura n.n..**

**Shiroi: igual, con ellas o sin ellas, escribes mal ¬¬Uu...**

**Kyo:bueno ya deja de molestar y vete de fiesta a la Pension Sosa ¬¬!**

**Shiroi:si!!party!party--desaparece--...**

**Kyo:Beuno, si les gusto, dejen reviews y si no tambien n.nUu...Quizas prono tenga la continuacion jeje todo depende del Muso n//n...Finalmente, dedico este fic a: Lady Time(La Dama del Tiempo) y Conchito a quienes se los habia dado de regalo, John, quien es un gran enohu(amigo), a Shadow quien, aunque lo conozco desde hace pokito me cae bien!n.n, a Nightfire 007(asi se escribe?O.o)..voten o diganle que no se vaya de por ultimo pero no menos importante a mi amiga Tephu-sama(Sango-Lily) quien ha estado ahi para mi, aunque a veces solo platicamos poco me sirven mucho sus platicas y su sola compañia, gracias por todo eres una gran amiga!!TToTT...uhh..ya me psue sentimental--se seca las lagrimas con la manga de su saco--Bueno, eso es todo por hoy,hasta la proxima!!..Ah!antes de irme, un comercial pagado por COCACHII KORP.:**

**Hola¿!Estas aburrido? ¿no haces nada mas ke estar echadote en tu cama contando los puntitos del techo o viendo tonterias por tu computadora? Entonces llama ahora a: 01 900-YO-TE-MOLESTO y le pondremos ha acer algo, le haceguramos que si no conseguimos molestarlo hasta artarlo le regresaremos el dinero que nunca pago ademas de un regalo especial!!un chicle motita!llame ahora!unica oportunidad en al vida!.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

Una imagen de los Teen Titans n.n!!

http://i5. 


End file.
